


【王叶/伞修】酒吧里的ntr

by zerodrea



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 伞修 - Fandom, 全职高手, 王叶 - Fandom
Genre: Other, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodrea/pseuds/zerodrea
Summary: ntr,慎入肉汤，不黄暴
Kudos: 2





	【王叶/伞修】酒吧里的ntr

冷白的灯光照在暖橙色的头发上，无端生出几分暧昧来，青年左耳带着一枚黑色的耳钉，西装服服帖帖的穿在身上，却偏生让人联想到那熨烫整齐的衣服下面包裹着的鲜活肉体上去。只是摇动雪克壶的几个动作，便引来了不少女人带着欲望的目光。  
三根手指捻着高脚杯的细柄送到眼神迷离的女人身边，苏沐秋嘴角勾起一抹体贴入微的笑容：“女士，您的‘午夜欢歌’。”嗓音被刻意压低，像极了顶在太阳穴上的手枪，冰冷又极具侵略性。女人三魂离了七魄，从一旁的手包中抓出一把大红的钞票顺着男人的腰带送进了西装裤里。  
“陪我一晚上？”女人将苏沐秋的手臂一把勾住，用自己丰满的胸膛去摩擦对方的身体，然而那淡红色的鸡尾酒仍旧稳稳的端在苏沐秋手里，没有一滴洒了出去。  
苏沐秋顺势倒在女人身上，就着女人的手将鸡尾酒喝掉一半，直起身来端着鸡尾酒笑吟吟的看向那女人。眼角的橘红色眼影仿佛活了起来，在女人心上挠出一团火焰来。  
女人只觉得自己浑身发软，恨不得现在就将这服务生拐到床上去，握住苏沐秋的手，对准了杯子上留下的口红印就将半杯鸡尾酒一饮而尽，还极具风情的冲着苏沐秋抛了个媚眼。  
苏沐秋站起身来，女人只觉得手一滑，那服务生就已经从她怀里消失了，只剩下空空的高脚杯证明刚刚的一切。  
而将客人撩了满身欲火的人，此刻正咬牙切齿的看向舞池角落里的一对男女。男人衣冠整齐，看背影应该是微草的首领王杰希。此刻他正将女人压在身下，骨节分明的大手顺着女人白皙的大腿向裙底摸去。那女人一双恨天高踩在脚底，脚踝纤细，双腿紧紧地并着，看上去像是受欺负了的良家少女。  
“妈的王杰希，竟然敢上这来玩女人。”苏沐秋嘴上骂着，心中却幸灾乐祸起来，去了监控室打算拿住王杰希的把柄狠狠敲诈一笔微草。  
良家少女叶修躺在沙发上似笑非笑的看着王杰希，单手攥紧了领带就将人向自己扯去。王杰希也由着叶修在自己身上胡作非为，手下的动作却没有半丝迟缓。  
“王家大少爷放着自己水灵灵的未婚妻不要，偏偏上这来找女人，就不怕被人发现了？”叶修探身向前，将自己的唇印完整的留在王杰希的衬衫上。  
王杰希也笑着，这笑意却不达眼底：“我只想知道，苏沐秋知道自己的男朋友在他的店里勾引有妇之夫之后，会怎么做？”一条腿跪在沙发上，插进叶修双腿间，坏心思的磨着叶修已然被自己手活伺候的微微挺立的阴茎。  
西装裤的粗粝感一阵阵磨过叶修的头皮，此刻叶修已经不像刚刚那样游刃有余，说话都带上了几点媚意：“都穿了你买的衣服了，你还想怎么样？不做我去找别人了……唔！”王杰希突然将两根手指插入叶修的嘴里搅拌着，来回抽插发出淫靡的水声。  
“你再说一遍？”王杰希的眼神沉了下去，腿上的动作更加用力，只见叶修忽然浑身颤抖，王杰希低下头，就发现自己膝盖上已经全是叶修射出来的精液。  
王杰希眼神一凝，想到了什么，伸手向叶修的后穴摸去，果不其然，摸到了一枚跳蛋。王杰希抿着嘴角笑了起来，这笑容却显得危险至极：“遥控器呢。”  
“你猜……啊！”叶修高潮过一次后，整个人变得像开了花的罂粟一般诱惑，王杰希只想把人压在身下狠狠蹂躏，实际上他也是这样做的。单手拉开叶修背后的拉链，裙子便松松垮垮的搭在了叶修的身上，一眼扫过叶修的肩膀胸膛，都是深深浅浅的吻痕。  
“妖精。”王杰希暗骂一声，从裙子的内衬上扯下了粉色的遥控器，直接推到了最高档。  
跳蛋嗡嗡的震动挤压着肠壁，叶修被刺激的浑身发抖，全部的意志力都用上了才没有在这里哭叫着求面前的人狠狠的干他的后穴，双眼流出生理性的泪水，快感刺激的头皮发麻，眼角也晕染出一抹绮丽的红色来。  
王杰希看着面前人如此淫荡的表情几乎咬碎了一口牙齿，苏沐秋这个混蛋怎么就这样好命！  
脱下西装将面前的人包裹住，手臂穿过膝弯，任凭一头波浪似的长发垂向地面，王杰希抱着叶修就出了不夜的大门。  
苏沐秋慢慢悠悠的转到监控室，好整以暇的调出监控，只看了一眼便愣在原地。  
黑着脸将所有的监控删除，没有错过王杰希最后对着监控镜头的那个挑衅的笑容。  
苏沐秋一拳砸在墙上。


End file.
